Le ballet
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: Bella et Edward sont amoureux, mais ils vont devoir affronter bien des obstacles avant de pouvoir vivre leur relation au grand jour.     Résumé plus que pourris
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 18 ans je suis danseuse au conservatoire de Paris et je rêve de devenir danseuse étoile, c'est mon histoire que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui. Sous bien des aspect je suis une jeune femme ordinaire, pas particulièrement jolie, plutôt discrète, passe partout et excessivement maladroite, mais je me transforme dès que j'enfile une paire de pointe. Mais je vous en reparlerais plus tard.

Dans ma famille on ne se marie pas par amour, et on aime pas tout cours, dans ma famille on veut encore un roi en France, dans ma famille les femmes restent à la maison une fois qu'elles ont fini leurs études et surtout dans ma famille on est pas artiste et on a pas le choix.

Ça c'est en théorie sauf que ma mère Marie-Esméralda de Bétancourt l'héritière de l'une des plus vieilles et des plus illustres familles françaises a épousé un petit avocat d'origine américaine Charlie Swan qu'elle a rencontré à l'université. De ce jour mes grand-parents et mes oncles et tantes ont cessé de lui adresser la parole, faute de pouvoir la déshériter. Ils sont revenu dans nos vies après le divorce de mes parents et cela on s'en serait bien passé, mais bon.

À part cela mon frère Emett et moi avons grandis entouré d'affection et de l'amour de nos parents qui nous ont toujours soutenus dans nos choix. Même quand j'ai voulu devenir danseuse. Oui ils nous ont toujours soutenus jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureuse.

Je m'appelle Edward Carlisle Cullen, ou plutôt Lord Edward Carlisle Cullen, je suis anglais et mon grand père est le cousin germain de la reine. Ma mère est décédé lorsque j'avais douze ans et ma sœur Alice onze. Mon père nous a donc élevé seul refusant de nous confier à des nurses et à des précepteurs comme le demandais la tradition. Après la disparition de maman nous avons quitter Londres où nous avions trop de souvenirs pénibles et nous nous sommes installés à Paris. Aujourd'hui, J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis pianiste au conservatoire de Paris, Papa à toujours soutenu nos projets et nos envies à Alice et à moi, toujours, jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux.


	2. chapitre 1 De nos rencontres

PDV Bella

La musique jouait ses dernières notes alors que j'effectuais les derniers pas de mon solo, puis se fut le silence le plus complet, j'étais tétanisée par l'émotion que j'avais ressenti en dansant sur ce morceau, son morceau celui qu'il avait écrit et joué rien que pour moi et que je ne dansais que pour lui, malgrés le public. Un coup d'oeil au pianiste me permis de voir qu'il partageait la même émotion que moi. Puis les lumières s'éclairèrent faisant ainsi réagir l'assistance silencieuse qui se mît à applaudir frénétiquement, nous n'avions pas étaient les seuls à être ému par notre représentation. Mon partenaire de scène me rejoingit alors rapidement et nous saluâmes plusieurs fois la salle avant d'être rejoint par tout les autres danseurs et tout les autres musiciens.

Puis je regagnai rapidement ma loge, désireuse de me retrouver quelques instants seule pour faire le point sur cette magnifique soirée.

A peine y fus-je rentrée que je découvris un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges trônant sur la coiffeuse. Je me saisis de la carte et la lu. "Tu as été merveilleuse ce soir, j'adore te voir danser sur ma musique et t'accompagner.

Je t'aime ma ballerine.  
>Edward."<p>

Je souris toute en lisant ces mots, submergée de nouveau par l'émotion. En quatre mois ma vie avait été bouleversée par mon si charmant partenaire de scène. Les images de ces dernières semaines se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

Flashback

J'étais nerveuse ce matin là, je devais rencontrer la personne avec qui j'allais préparer le spectacle de noël de notre promotion dont j'étais la major en section danse.

J'espérais que tout se passerais bien car le spectacle se déroulerait dans le cadre mythique de l'opéra Garnier et nous n'aurions pas le droit à l'erreur.

Arrivée devant la salle où je devais retrouver le major de promo de la section musique, j'entendis un air de piano s'échapper de la pièce, m'indicant que mon rendez-vous était déjà là. Je rentrai silencieusement dans la salle pour ne pas l'interrompre. Là je fus subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Les longues mains fines et gracieuses du jeune homme couraient avec dextérité sur le clavier, elle semblaient être muent par leur propre volonté puisqu'il fermait résolument les yeux absorbé par la mélodie. A ce que je pouvais entendre il était un véritable virtuose.

Et par dessus le marché il était incroyablement beau. Les cheveux cuivrés en batailles, une barbe de trois jours de la même couleur, la peau pâle, la machoire carré, les lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. Il était tout simplement beau.

Ce fut l'arrêt brutale de la mélodie qui me sortie de ma rêverie.

_ euh... salut, bafouillais-je en me traitant d'idiote, je devais ressembler à une gamine attardée.

Je suis Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, réussis-je à articuler en sortant de ma surprise.

_Enchanté Bella, je suis Edward, me sourit-il avec un délicieuse accent britannique, je lui rendis son sourire puis déposai mes affaires dans un coin de la salle.

Nous nous mîmes au travail presque immédiatement, lui me proposant les ébauches des mélodies qu'il avait commencé à composer et moi imaginant et notant les pas de danses que je calerais dessus.

Au bout d'une semaine nous avions déjà toutes les mélodies écrites et chorégraphiées. Une réelle alchimie dans notre travail nous unissait, nous étions complémentaires et je savais que notre collaboration donnerait un spectacle magnifique.

Après moins d'un mois de travail nous étions fin prés à partager notre projet avec nos camarades de dernière année.

Et je me sentais un peu triste car la plus grosse partie de notre travail en tête à tête étaient terminée ce dont il s'apperçut.

_ Isabella, Tout vas-bien ? Me demanda t-il.

Je grimaçai à l'entente de mon prénom en entier mais ne le corrigeai pas.

_ Oui, mais j'aurais aimé que notre travail ensemble ne se termine pas si rapidement.

_ Nous n'avons pas terminé.

_ Oui mais bon il y aura les autres, j'aimais n'être qu'avec toi... Mais laisse tomber, évinçai-je, légèrement honteuse de m'être laisser aller à ce genre de confidences. Je devais être rouge de honte, et mes joues me brûlaient douloureusement. Alors qu'il restait figé devant moi.

_Pourquoi, laisserai-je tomber, tu aimes être avec moi, n'est-il pas ? Me demanda t'il. Je souris à la tournure tout à fait britannique de la question et à son petit accent qui me faisais fondre sur place.

_ Oui, mmais...Bafouillais-je incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents

il attrapa ma main et m'attira contre lui.

_ Peut-être que moi aussi, j'aime n'être qu'avec toi, murmura t-il, son souffle éffleurant mes lèvres.

Je n'osai pas lever la tête de peur de découvrir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Alors il se saisit tendrement de mon menton, réduisit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore nos lèvres et m'embrassa délicatement. Je me sentis embarquée par un tourbillon. Mon coeur battais si fort qu'il m'en faisait mal aux côtes, j'avais l'impression que chaque fibres de mon corps tremblaient.

Je crochetais mes bras derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir notre baiser, et nos langues se mélèrent dans une danse endiablée et sensuelle. Nous nous séparâmes une fois que nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

_Ce soir je te donne rendez-vous dans ce café, il griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il me tendit. Je suis désolé je dois y aller. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la pièce avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Le soir même je me rendis dans le café qu'il m'avait indiqué en plein coeur de Paris. L'endroit situé dans le cinquième arrondissement, dans une rue jouxtant la rue Moufftard,le bar été animé et pleins à craqué et je ne retrouvais Edward que grâce à sa haute stature. Il fendit la foule vers moi dès qu'il me vit et m'embrassa, avant d'entourer mes hanches d'un bras protecteur.

_Tu es magnifique ce soir.

_ merci, rougis-je. Puis il m'entraina au travers de la foule, j'en profiter pour le détailler, sa coiffure était plus en désordre que jamais, il portait un tee-shirt noir et un jean de la même couleur qui mettait en valeur ses fesses.

Ils stoppa net devant une table ou deux personnes étaient attablées une jeune fille qui devait être un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi, elle semblait plutôt petite et mince, ses cheveux noirs ébènes coupés cours étaient coiffés en piques savament répartie autour de sa nuque, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu peu commun qui tirait vers le violet. Un sourire bienveillant et heureux apparu sur ses lèvres, alors que nous approchions de la table. Son compagnon de table était un jeun homme de haute stature, à la chevelure cuivrée qui lui retombait au-dessus du menton tout en ondulant, sa peau pâle et son allure déguingandée lui donnait un air surané. Ses yeux noisettes était rieur, et son sourire bravache me le rendit immédiattement symphatique.

_ Isabella, je te présente ma soeur Alice et mon meilleur ami Jasper. Je leur fis un petit signe de salut qu'il me rendire en souriant. Alice semblait extatique elle sautillais sur sa chaise.

_ Alors racontez-moi tout, comment vous -êtes vous rencontrez, depuis combien de temps, je veux tout savoir, exigea t-elle.

_ Alice, tu m'avait promis de te tenir correctement, gronda Edward.

La jeune fille adresssa une moue triste à son frère qui fronça les sourcil comme s'il réprimandait une petite fille.

Fin Flashback

Je souris au souvenir de cette soirée et à l'importance que chacun de ses protagonistes avaient pris dans ma vie.

Alice était devenu une véritable amie, sa joie de vivre et sa légèreté me faisait du bien, quand à Jasper, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment il était devenu mon confident.

J' entendit la porte s'ouvrir dèrrière moi et Edward apparu dans le miroir, il m'adressa un tendre sourire.

_ Tu es prête, princesse ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Plus que jamais. Me répondit-il en m'enlaçant. Puis j'enfilai rapidement un pull et un pantalon par dessus mon justaucorps et ils se saisi de mon sac et du bouquet de rose et nous quittâmes la loge.

nous prîmes la voiture d' Edward, une Aston Martin grise est nous nous insérâmes dans le ballet désespérant des embouteillages parisiens.

_ Ton père à dit quelque chose à propos de nous ? Demandai-je inquiète. Nous avions appris il y avait un peu plus de deux mois que le père d'Edward et ma propre mère vivaient une relation amoureuse depuis plus de deux ans et qu'ils avaient décider de s'installer ensemble et de se marier.

Ce qui posait un sacré problème pour Edward et moi. En effet nous étions issus d'un milieu très aisés dans lequel les faits et gestes de chacun ainsi que les fréquentations des uns et des autres étaient scrutés à la loupe et jugés. Si nos parents se mariaient nous serions considérés par tout ce beau monde comme frère et soeur même si cela était totalement ridicule.

_ Je crois qu'il pense que c'est passager et que tant que nous ne nous affichons pas en public cela lui conviens.

On a cas être discret quelques temps puis ils finiront bien par se faire à l'idée que je suis fou de toi, et que je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi.

_ Et le quand dira t-on ? Demandai-je.

_ Je me moque du qu'en dira ton, et je croyais que toi aussi.

_ Oui, mais ma mère, a subi leur foudre quand elle à épousé papa, leur reproches lorsqu'ils ont décidé de divorcer, et je ne te raconte même pas de ce qu'ils peuvent penser du fait que je sois danseuse et Emmett sportif. Énumérai-je.

_ Ta mère en a vu d'autre mon coeur, penses un peu à toi, à ton bien-être.

Je hochai la tête, et descendis de la voiture pour découvrir un somptueux manoir.

Carlisle le père de Edward, un homme grand, mince, élégant à la chevelure blonde gominée, et ma mère Esmée, fine, délicate et tout aussi élégante, nous attendaient sur le parvis du manoir.

_ Voici notre nouvelle maison mon amour.

_ C'est vraiment...euh...hors norme, ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié, tu crois qu'il est hanté.

Edward souris à ma boutade alors que nous avions rejoins nos parents.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le manoir, l'entrée était une pièce à elle toute seule. D'immenses placards longeaient les murs, le parquet en pin clair était soigneusement ciré,et un lourd lustre baroque pendait du plafond blanc.

Alice pénétra dans l'entrée en sautillant,

Tu as était fabuleuse Bella, tu es une danseuse magnifique, s'extasia mon amie.

Eh tout les compliments sont pour Isabella et moi alors ? Geignit Edward.

Alice se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'embrasser son frère.

Maintenant, qu'ils sont arrivés on peut voir notre surprise ? Questionna Alice surexitée.

Carlisle et maman échangèrent un sourire complice puis appelèrent Emett qui se trouvait sans la pièce d'à côté, puis ils nous firent descendre une volée d'escalier qui semblait mener au sous-sol.

_ Vous avez l'intention de nous assassiner ? Parce que je sais pas si vous vous en rappelai mais deux d'entre nous sont les enfants du préfet. Averti mon frère, Carlisle sourit en ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur... un studio de danse, un des murs était recouvert d'un miroir et une barre courrait toute autour de la pièce. En son centre tronait un piano à queue,vers lequel Edward se dirigea automatiquement.

_ Cet espace vous ai réservé à Edward et toi, et si vous voulez travailler séparément il y a un rideaux insonorisant ils vous suffit de le tirer. Me dit maman.

_ C'est génial, merci, mon propre studio. C'est merverilleux. Merci à vous deux.

Nous embrassâmes nos parents puis nous nous irigeâmes dans la pièce adjacentes Alice poussa un cri strident en y pénétrant. Les murs étaient parcourus d'étagères qui portaient de lourds rouleaux de tissus multi-colors, une machine à coudre et des blocs à croquis tronaient sur un bureau de couturière. Ensuite nous entrâmes dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée une piscine intèrieure et un, jaccuzzi occupaient tout l'espace. Dans la mezzanine une salle de muscu était installé. Emmett ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Nous nous ecclipsâmes le laissant dans son nouveau paradis. Alice décida elle aussi de s'arrêter afin de découvrir son matèriel flambant neuf.

Edward s'asssit au piano et commença à jouer alors que nous l'écoutions transportés par sa mélodie.

Nos parent s'enlacèrent et la mélodie se modifia pour devenir mélancolique, des frissons me parcoururent et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux cette musique racontait ni plus ni moins notre histoire de plus il ne me lachait pas des yeux et des larmes coulait sur ces joues, ce morceau était un

demi-adieu.


End file.
